


Patrica Philips

by Mrs_Trevor_Philips



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Trevor_Philips/pseuds/Mrs_Trevor_Philips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Patrica actually stays with Trevor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patrica Philips

**Author's Note:**

> It was a request hope you guys like it. I liked writing it.

Patricia Madrazo.

She changed a lot around in Trevor’s trailer, first with the cleaning the place until it shined, then turned her love and care to the meth-man. It was a slow work with the trailer until she made her mark. But with Trevor, it was instant, she had him wrapped around her finger and him her. It was annoying to have Michael there, ruining everything with his attitude towards the two of them. 

But that didn’t get him down, when they went out for walks along Sany Shores, she’d wrap her arm around his waist, or hold his hand or he’d put his arm around her shoulders. They’d talk and talk, about anything and everything. She even started to teach him spanish when he wasn’t out slinging meth, or stealing guns to sell. 

Trevor made it a goal every day when she was with him to go out as the sun set and walk around with her, showing her the place he loved, Sandy Shores. She understood why he loved the place, it was quiet, away from it all, it was a little piece of paradrise once you got down to it. 

“Trevor you have made me a happy woman.” She said, her accent moving over him like warm water. He looked down at her, their fingers laced together as they walked on the beach by the Alamo Sea. His thumb rubbing along her knuckles as they walked.

“Mrs. Madrazo…” He started, voice soft when he spoke to her, always when he spoke to her. 

“Please, Patricia.” She chuckled, dropping his hand and putting her arm around his waist as they walked. Trevor put his arm around her shoulders and she held his hand with her opposite one. 

“Patricia.” He said, leaning against her, they continued to walk along the beach. “You’ve made me a happy man.” Trevor told her, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “You should stay with me, the trailer isn’t much, but it’s gotten better with you in it.” He said. 

The older woman smiled down at the sand as she listened to his words. That’d be nice, to be with him, a man that’s shown her so much since she’s been here. “I do enjoy being here, you have shown me a lot, this beautiful place you call home.” She nodded. “I want to stay here with you mi corazon.” She said, turning her head to kiss the back of his hand. 

The brunet smiled down at her when she said that. They had stopped walking again. Trevor turned towards her and pulled her into a hug. “Te amo tanto Patricia. Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. (I love you so much Patricia. I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you.)” He said, grinning at her when she got that surprised look on her face. It was a little choppy in some places, but he’d been working on it for a while, he had Ron go out and get him someone who knew spanish and teach him that. The sucker was still tied up in Ron’s house.

“You have been learning without me.” She chuckled, looking up at him with a fond look in her soft brown eyes. “You did a good job.” She told him, cupping the sides of his scared face and pulled him down for a soft kiss. Trevor put his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as they kissed. The sound of the water behind them, lapping at the shore, along with the crickets and the howls of coyotees had become their song. 

“I love you too Trevor. My smart, kind man.” Patrica said as she peppered kisses all along his face. “I want to stay with you forever.” She nodded, looking into his hazel eyes. 

The brunet stared at her, a smile spread across his face at her words. He was happy, his mind was already racing with what would happen after Michael left and went back to Vinewood. He’d buy her the house she’d always wanted, probably get her a ring, or a necklace to tell her he was here forever. “Good.” He said, kissing her softly. 

 

It was a couple of weeks after that, Trevor had caught wind that Martin had given up after he sent a message to him that he was keeping Patrica and if he knew what was good for him he’d leave Michael alone when he went back. Once Michael was gone Trevor came home to see Patrica cleaning up. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her, she was truly beautiful and an amazing woman. She didn’t shun him, or use him, she was here for him nothing else. 

“Patrica.” He called as he walked into the trailer. She looked up from the dishes she had been washing and gave him this smile that always made him return it without a second thought. Trevor walked over to her and pulled her back against him as she washed the dishes.

“How is my beautiful man?” She asked, as she continued to wash the dishes. 

“I’m good, had a great drop.” He told her, bending to put his chin on her shoulder. Trevor dug around in his pocket until he found the ring he’d stolen from a near by jewelry store. It wasn’t anything crazy, it was simple, a silver band. “I got a question to ask you Patrica.” He said, pulling away from her. The redhead finished with the last plate and turned the sink off, turning as she dried her hands.

Patricia watched as Trevor got to one knee and she couldn’t stop the smile spreading across her face. It’d been weeks since she took off the ring her husband had given her, there was a tanline where it used to be. 

“Patrica will you marry me?” He asked, pulling out the ring. The older woman nodded, holding her hand out to him. Trevor put the ring on her naked finger.

“Yes I will mi carazon.” She told him. Trevor beamed, standing and kissing her. He put his face in her hair after the kiss and just stood there. “You have made me an even happier woman.” She said in his chest as she looked at the ring, playing with it on her fingers. 

“You’ve already made me the happiest man.” He told her, holding her. 

It was a small wedding. Patrica had divorced Martin and was walking down the aisle to become the new Mrs. Trevor Philips. She wore a simple wedding dress. They had it over by the Alamo Sea. Michael and his family came, he invited Franklin, Ron and Wade were there. It was a good little thing. At the end of the day they walked into the trailer the new Mr. and Mrs. Philips.


End file.
